


Où es-tu ?

by Aikya



Series: Les sentiments des dresseurs [Recueil d'OS] [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Drama, F/M, HanadaShipping, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Love, Love/Hate, OS, One Shot, Romance, Short, Teen Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikya/pseuds/Aikya
Summary: HanadaShipping - Red x Ondine
Il était parti, ne supportant plus l'attention autour de lui, la Ligue Pokémon, les gens... Il était parti, on ne savait où, et c'était Ondine en subissait les conséquences...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: L'univers Pokémon appartient à Game Freak.  
> Le texte est de moi, merci de ne pas le rediffuser sans mon autorisation.  
> \- - -  
> Quatrième OS de mon recueil "Les sentiments des dresseurs". Un peu court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous !

« Porté disparu ?! Mais comment ça ?! Peter, explique-toi ! »

L’annonce sinistre de Peter avait provoqué des réactions choquées de la part de l’ensemble des membres de la Ligue Indigo, mais celle d’Ondine était indéniablement la plus violente de toutes.

Spontanément, elle avait bondi hors de sa chaise, ses deux poings serrés, pressés contre sa poitrine menue, le teint livide, ses yeux écarquillés d’effroi et d’incompréhension.

Les têtes de toute l’assemblée se tournèrent vers elle.

« La police a annoncé l’abandon des recherches... Red est donc officiellement porté disparu, répéta le dracologue, atterré. On ne peut plus rien faire… Une cérémonie en son honneur se déroulera dans deux semaines au Bourg Palette…

— Mais Peter ! tempêta la rousse. Red ne peut pas disparaître comme ça, c’est impossible ! Il… Il est forcément quelque part ! On ne peut pas abandonner les recherches ! On a pas le droit !

— Je suis désolé Ondine... »

L’horreur déforma encore davantage le joli minois de l’adolescente.

« Non ! Non, ce n’est pas possible enfin ! Red ! »

La douce Erika se leva à son tour et tenta de poser une main réconfortante sur l’épaule de son amie, mais elle fut repoussée sans ménagement, Ondine ne voulant rien entendre.

« Mais comment peut-on arrêter les recherches ? Red est vivant, c’est obligé !

— Ondine, nous sommes tous attristés et…

— Mais taisez-vous ! hurla-t-elle en enfonçant rageusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux, ses yeux verts soudain humides. Vous vous fichez éperdument de Red, vous ! Vous vous résignez à ce qu’il ait disparu, vous ne voulez rien faire ! Bande de monstres ! Ne m’adressez plus jamais la parole ! Moi… Moi, j’irai le retrouver, alors ! »

Elle fuit la salle de réunion à toute vitesse, portée par ses jambes musclées par des années de natation. Elle était noyée dans le désespoir, des torrents de larmes roulant sur ses joues. Elle traversa les couloirs et ouvrit les portes avec violence jusqu’à se retrouver dans la vaste cour du Plateau Indigo. Elle fit encore quelques pas avant de se laisser tomber à genoux dans l’herbe impeccablement coupée, s’appuyant sur la première des lourdes arches dorées qui enjambaient l’allée qu’empruntaient tant de dresseurs depuis la création de la Ligue.

« Red ! Red ! Red ! Non, non, tu n’as pas le droit ! » hurla-t-elle au ciel, voilé ce jour-là, comme si lui aussi se devait d’être en deuil.

La Championne ne se souvint pas avoir un jour ressentit une peine similaire, une peine vaste comme l’océan. Une tempête sans nom qui traversait son âme de part en part. Elle n’avait pas rencontré le garçon tant de fois, cela devait se compter sur les doigts d’une main mais… Son cœur qui hurlait, ce vide si terrible dans sa poitrine… Ce n’est qu’une fois brusquement coupée, peut-être à tout jamais, du jeune dresseur qu’elle se rendit enfin compte à quel point il lui était indispensable…

Elle avait tant aimé le voir, à chacune de leurs rencontres, perdre son masque impassible face à son maillot de bain ou ses légères tentatives de flirt. Elle garderait à jamais en mémoire leur combat acharné à l’arène d’Azuria, le plus intense qu’elle ait mené depuis ses débuts en tant que Championne. Et l’amour qu’il portait à ses Pokémon, son courage face à la Team Rocket, son mutisme si singulier… Tous ces éléments de sa personnalité que la jeune fille aimait tant...

Comment pouvait-il, du jour au lendemain, disparaître sans laisser le moindre indice ? Il n’en avait pas le droit, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, seule avec cette souffrance sans nom !

« Red… Pourquoi ? »

Ses sentiments pour lui s’opposaient à présent, aussi différents que l’étaient l’eau et le feu. Elle admirait la maturité et la force de Red tout en le jugeant parfaitement irresponsable et lâche de fuir de la sorte, au mépris de toutes les personnes qui se souciaient de lui. Comment pouvait-il être serviable au point de délivrer toute une région d’une organisation criminelle et égoïste en inquiétant et en faisant souffrir tout le monde autour de lui ? Son indifférence pour le monde extérieur, qui lui paraissait si attirante lui donnait à présent envie de le gifler de toutes ses forces. Elle l’aimait pour toutes ces sensations magiques qu’elle ressentait grâce à lui, pour la première fois, et le haïssait pour toute cette souffrance dont il était le seul responsable. Vénération et mépris, attirance et rejet, pitié et colère, reconnaissance et remords, tout cela se mêlait dans sa tête et luttait avec acharnement, lui donnant le sentiment d’un véritable combat à mort entre les Pokémon Kyogre et Groudon.

Que devait-elle faire à présent ? Red avait sûrement ses raisons, si obscures soient-elles, et Ondine devait les respecter. Si elle aimait vraiment Red, elle en serait capable… Mais elle était si inquiète pour lui… Inconscient comme il l’était, il allait s’attirer des ennuis, et c’est pour cette raison qu’elle devait tout faire pour l’aider, car elle ne pourrait supporter de le savoir perdu à jamais…

Pourquoi fallait-il qu’aimer soit si douloureux ?

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je me suis vraiment appliquée, au niveau des métaphores et des champs lexicaux, j'espère que c'est réussi !
> 
> Si vous ne les avez pas lu, je vous invite à regardez les autres OS de la série, sur d'autres couples et d'autres thèmes, très différents !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me proposer des shippings en commentaire :)


End file.
